


Waiting No More

by Tomboy13



Series: Butch Lena au [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Butch Lena Luthor, Butch au, Butch/Femme, F/F, First Time, Pretty NSFW, Smut, basically smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomboy13/pseuds/Tomboy13
Summary: This is a follow up to ‘Waiting’, and goes into what happened after their date.It’s butch Lena au, because I love her.





	Waiting No More

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically chapter 4 of ‘Waiting’, that I’ve published seperately because I wanted to keep the other butch Lena au family friendly :-) 
> 
> I’ve never written anything this...um...blue before, so hopefully it isn’t dire.

Kara Zor-El was no stranger to sex. Her relationships had been few but passionate, her intense need to be loved making the act less about her pleasure, and more about meeting her partners’ needs. Because of this, she’d experienced lovers who took what she wasn’t wholly ready to give, and some who gave what she wasn’t wholly ready to receive, but rarely anyone keen to put their wants aside to focus on Kara’s own.

With Lena Luthor, things were different.

Lena had been nothing but considerate since they shared their first kiss, careful not to push any unwanted boundaries even when her green eyes were blown wide with lust from passionate embraces and whispered desires.  
Kara remembered how, early on in their relationship when they were still trying to keep their love a secret, she had fearfully confessed to Lena that she wasn’t ready to come out about them to their friends. Terrified she was about to lose the love affair before it even got off the ground, she’d refused to even look up from her hands, clenched tightly in her own lap. Without hesitation Lena had placed a soothing palm on the alien’s knee, and, in a firm voice, told her that she would wait as long as Kara needed, because she, Kara Danvers, was worth it.  
It had been a poignant moment, made more so because Lena had gone out of her way to match actions to words, never rushing or complaining about the pace they were moving, never trying to force her girlfriend to move quicker than she felt comfortable with; Kara had never felt so valuable, so cherished.

Now, however, the journey home from the sea front was charged.  
Their first official date had been perfect, but as the night wore on, gentle touches and sweet words had turned into lingering caresses and flirtatious teasing, and the retro interior of the Impala smelt heavily of Kara’s perfume and sheer, undeniable lust. Pressed into her woman’s side on the comfortable bench seat, the Super could barely keep her hands to herself.  
The car eased to a halt outside of Kara's apartment, neither woman making a move to get out.  
Shifting to look her beloved in the eye, Supergirl fluttered her long eyelashes, a finger toying with the delicate silver tie pin on her lover's chest. Electricity shot through her arm where Lena’s slender fingers traced patterns lazily on her bicep.  
“Would you like to come up?”  
Lena raised one eyebrow.  
“For coffee?”  
“If you like. You can stay, too...if you wanted.”  
It was the butch woman's turn to gape then, studying the alien’s face to make sure that the connotations she’d read between the lines were correct.  
What she saw burning in the deep blue eyes made something low in her belly clench warmly.  
“Oh, I definitely want." She grinned, leaning in to clash her mouth against the blonde's, the scent of sweet perfume making her head spin. "Lead the way, Supergirl."

It wasn’t until they were in the lift that Kara broke, pulling the butch by her lapels until their mouths collided.  
Strong hands wound themselves insistently into long blonde hair, tugging to erase any distance between their two bodies.  
It took a lot of restraint when the elevator doors finally opened not to super-speed down the corridor to her apartment; instead, tugging Lena along, the hero tried to fumble her keys out of her clutch purse by pressing the bag into her firm stomach and frantically searching with her free hand.  
As she tried unsuccessfully to get the key into the lock, the feel of warm hands pressing down onto her hips and hot breath ghosting the back of her neck made the tremble of desire running through her nerve endings turn into a visible shaking, and she dropped the keys with a loud clatter, twice.  
On the third attempt, Lena slipped the set from her lover’s grasp, gliding it into the lock and pushing the door open.  
Embarrassment was creeping up Kara’s cheeks, and she closed her eyes to try and steady her breathing. She was acting like a desperate virgin, and the thought that Lena might find it ridiculous was humiliating.  
“Baby,” Lena’s voice husked in her ear, one hand moving from Kara’s hip to rake aside silky golden locks of hair “relax. We don’t have to do anything at all, ok? I can even go if that’s what you want. I just want you to be happy, ok?”  
Turning quickly, the hero pressed her forehead against her girlfriend’s and sighed.  
“Please Rao don’t go. Please, I want you, baby. I need...”  
Lena was quiet for a moment.  
“What do you need, angel?”  
A long low breath escaped Kara’s mouth involuntarily.  
“You, Lena. Oh Rao, I need you.”  
Even at the close proximity and under the gravity of the moment, the reporter couldn’t help chuckling at the smirk that appeared on the butch’s face.  
“You want to take me inside?” Lena asked in a sensual voice.  
Kara nodded.  
“Words, darling, you need to say it.”  
“Yes, baby, come inside.”  
As soon as the confirmation was out in the open, the brunette stepped back, wrapping a hand around the back of her lover’s head, curling into the silky hair she found there.  
The kiss that followed was searing.  
When they broke apart, it took a few seconds for Kara’s brain to start working. Her entire mind and body seemed encased in warm treacle, clinging to her skin and turning her veins into liquid sugar.  
When she came to, she was inside her apartment, the door latched and bolted, leaning heavily against the wood as Lena placed wet, open mouth kisses along her collarbone, fingers alternating between pressing into the soft flesh of the femme’s waist and stroking across the ribs and abs hidden under the polyester material of the dress. All the while, the Luthor hummed in satisfaction at the responses she was eliciting in the woman she loved.  
Involuntarily, Kara’s hands came up and fisted into the material of the CEO’s blazer, grabbing at the nape of her buzzed head, her lithe waist, anywhere she could reach that might allow her to pull the younger woman closer.  
In her belly, there was a feeling like a simmering saucepan as it started to boil, spreading down to her gut, her womb, her vulva, until her entire torso was one solid ache of desperation.  
“Baby!” Kara hissed, moving her hips to try and grind against her lover’s centre.  
“Does that feel good, beautiful?” Lena whispered into the curl of Kara’s ear.  
“Yes, so good.”  
Lena smiled into the tanned skin beneath her lips.  
“Do you want to move to the bedroom?”  
In place of an answer, Kara wrapped her arms around the human’s strong shoulders and, taking time to rein in her strength, pushed forwards with the entire length of her body.  
Lena grinned.  
The youngest Danvers knew that her girlfriend adored that famous Supergirl strength; had seen in those deep green eyes flashes of barely restrained lust on occasions that Kara had had cause to use her powers; had felt the woman force herself to lie still during previous, less heated make out sessions when Kara pinned her to the couch, or the table, or the wall. She saw no such hesitation now.  
“Jesus, Kara, you have no idea what you do to me.” The butch said with gravel in her voice.  
The Kryptonian only smiled, mouth hovering milimetres above the the other woman’s.  
By the time they reached the bedroom, Kara had abandoned her heels, and Lena had lost her blazer and tie, her shirt pulled open down to her waist, exposing the tight white sports bra and downy, sculpted expanse of her stomach. The creamy white skin was intoxicating; Kara couldn’t keep her eyes, hands or lips from it. Whenever she pulled away, the burning addiction would fire again and she’d instantly go back for more.  
“You’re trying to drive me crazy.” Lena gasped, tugging at the older woman’s hair to get her attention.  
“Lena I-I-“ Kara stated, her thoughts coming slow and sluggish.  
The heiress smiled wickedly, pressing a hand firmly to the alien’s face, uncaring that she had smudged the femme’s lipstick with the heel of her palm.  
“Tell me what you want, Kara.”  
Kara blinked.  
She’d never been asked that question by a sexual partner before.  
Sure she’d been asked if she wanted them to do things to her, usually along the lines of “do you want me to fuck you hard?” or “to you want to taste it?”, but never anything that needed more than a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’ answer.  
As she thought of all the things she wanted to do with and to the woman standing in front of her, half naked and wanting, a blush rose from her chest to her cheek bones, fanned now not by shame but by blazing passion.  
The urge to just throw herself back into crazed kisses was tremendous.  
“I-I want you to take my dress off.” She managed after a few seconds.  
Lena purred, dragging the pads of her fingers down Kara’s neck and over her shivering shoulders as she moved to the zipper on the back of the dress.  
“I think I can manage that.”  
Kara felt lingering kisses following the path of the zip, moistening every inch of skin that was revealed down as far as the dimples that sat just above the waistband of the lacy, navy blue boy shorts.  
“You are stunning, Kara. Has anyone ever told you that?”  
Dragging air in through her nose, lips clenched between white teeth, Kara nodded sharply.  
She heard Lena chuckle, as the straps of the dress were slid down her arms and the garment pooled around her bare feet, and then the woman appeared in front of her, unwavering calmness hiding the tell tale scent of arousal that was making Kara want to scream.  
“Well I’m telling you too now; Kara Zor-El, you are unbelievably beautiful, and I want to make you feel so good.”  
Kara sighed.  
“You are making me feel good, baby.”  
Lena twinkled at the praise.  
“Can I take this off?” She asked, running a lazy finger over the cup of Kara’s bra.  
“Rao, yes.”  
As the bra hit the floor, Lena licked her thumb and ran it around a stiffening nipple. Kara shuddered, trying to minutely frot against Lena’s pelvis.  
“Does that feel good?” The Luthor asked softly.  
“So good.”  
“Tell me what you want, Kara?” The butch asked again, leaning down to let her tongue trace the same line as her thumb.  
“Your fingers.”  
“Mmm, and what do you want me to do with my fingers?” Lena asked in a maddeningly slow voice, biting down mildly on the other breast.  
“I want them inside me. Baby, please, fuck me.”  
Lena smirked, pressing an earth trembling kiss to the soft, pink lips of the alien currently trying to rub herself off on her own human hips.  
Kara had never felt so much desire. Her body was thrumming with it, and when she finally felt Lena push passed the thin material of her knickers to run cold digits slowly around her entrance, the Super thought she might faint.  
“Christ, angel, you feel so good. So wet for me.”  
Unable any longer to use words, Kara nodded dizzily, holding the other woman flush to her as she felt her cunt accept one questing finger, which gave a couple of exploratory pumps, sliding easily through the slickness before another joined it.  
Kara floated on her tip toes, legs spread shoulder width apart, moaning and keening as her lover fucked her languid and slow, twisting her fingers at the zenith of each thrust.  
It wasn’t enough.  
She could feel her release hovering just out of reach, no matter how hard she tried for it, and the pleasure was beginning to border on frustration.  
“Tell me how you need it, babygirl.” Lena panted, digging her short nails into the soft flesh at the bottom of the blonde’s back, blushing slightly at the pet name that she’d never used before.  
The sensation that followed was an extraordinary mix of possessiveness and confidence, that made Kara grind herself down harder onto Lena’s long fingers. The new feeling of controlling her own body, her own lust, was at once empowering and orgasmic.  
“Touch my clit. Fuck me and touch my clit.” She growled without thinking, eyes immediately shooting open for fear of the other woman’s reaction to being so demanded of.  
Previous lovers of hers, she knew, would have found such aggression a turn off or, worse, a challenge.  
In Lena’s face though, there was only robust joy. From the set of her sharp jaw to the shine of her iris and the rise of her thick eyebrows, there was no way Kara could misinterpret the intense delight the butch felt at her partner’s self-assertion.  
The second Lena’s free thumb moved to press into Kara’s moist, swollen glans, the femme’s lungs choked her into silence, every muscle seizing and stiffening; it was only the very last ounce of hard-learned consciousness that reminded her not to clench too hard on Lena’s wonderful, sorely breakable digits.  
Coming down, she blindly felt her lover pull free, and allowed herself to be moved bodily until she could be manoeuvred onto the bed.  
“God, Rao, Lena, that was incredible. I’ve never come like that before.”  
Turning her head, she nuzzled into the CEO’s neck where she lay, pressed into the now boneless body of the heroine.  
“You were so amazing, Kara. I-I really want...would you let me...”  
Kara frowned at the other woman’s uncharacteristic nervousness.  
“Tell me what you want, Lena.” She uttered, grinning cheekily at the repetition.  
Lena gave a satin half smile.  
“I really, desperately, want to put my mouth on you. Can I...would it be ok with you if I went down on you?”  
Kara barked out a laugh, bringing her knees up to her chest as the hilarity rolled through her.  
Lena chuckled softly, rolling on top of her lover and trying to pin the writhing woman down.  
“Is that a yes? Is that a no? You can’t leave me hanging here, babygirl, the suspense is killing me.”  
Kara stilled, mirth still pushing the occasional giggle out.  
The alien pressed an open mouth to Lena’s lips, sucking the bottom one gently before mellowly dipping her tongue into the warm, wet, welcoming embrace and stroking the muscle inside.  
When they broke apart, Lena’s chest was heaving.  
“Is that a yes?”  
Kara hesitated, suddenly unsure. From past experience, she knew how these encounters went, had worked out the tit-for-tat of sexual intercourse that previous partners had expected.  
“I want that so badly, but baby, don’t you want me to take care of you first?”  
Lena looked momentarily offended.  
“Kara, I am absolutely and completely yours, and I can’t wait for you to explore my body, but right now, I really want to focus on you. I want to make you feel so good that your legs stop working for an hour. Or we could cuddle for a bit, if you want to stop? Tell me what you want, darling?”  
This time, Kara barely even paused.  
“I want you to use your tongue on me until I can’t remember my name.”  
Lena smirked.  
“I’ll see what I can do.”


End file.
